After All
by LalaClouds
Summary: Setelah semua terjadi, akankah Kyuhyun dan Yesung tetap bisa menjadi hyung dan dongsaeng seperti dulu?/"Aku masi normal! Kau tau"/"Kau menjijikan"/"Aku menyukaimu"/"Saranghae"/KYUSUNG!/YAOI/Squel of My First Night With My Dongsaeng"/DLDR!/Have fun XD


**After All****The**

** Squel Of**

**My First Night With My Brother**

.

.

.

**Disclaimer:**  
Super Junior and  
other cast punya Orang tua  
mereka masing-masing. And  
this FF is MINE

**Cast:**  
Yesung, Kyuhyun,  
With other Super Junior Member, and Seohyun (Girl's Generation)

**Pair:**  
KyuSung

**Warning:**  
This FF Is YAOI, Shou-  
Ai, Un-Official pair, Typo — Miss  
Typo, OOC.

.  
If you do not like Craick pair,  
and all that smells YAOI should not  
read this and provide flame. I  
need someone who can  
appreciate the work of others, not  
the other way

.

.

.

Don't Like? Don't Read, Please

.

.

.

.  
HAPPY READING ^^

.

.

.

.

Matahari mulai menampakkan cahayanya. Menggantikan gelapnya malam dengan terangnya siang.

Salah satu kamar di Hotel mewah itu terlihat berantakan. Bed cover yang telah berubah fungsi menjadi penghuni lantai, pakaian yang juga ikut menjadi penghuni lantai. Oh, jangan lupakan, bau khas pasangan yang selesai dengan kegiatannya-pun juga ada.

Dua namja yang sedang meringkuk di atas tempat tidur itu mulai terusik karena cahaya matahari yang mesuk melalui fentilasi.

Namja yang paling peka terbangun dahulu. Matanya masi enggan terbuka. Entahlah, rasanya ada suatu hal yang membuatnya merasa begitu lelah.

Nafasnya sedikit sesak. Dadanya terasa seperti di himpit oleh sesuatu. Ia mengangkat tangannya, mencoba menelusuri sesuatu yang tengah menghimpit tubuhnya.

Masi dengan keadaan setengah sadar, tangannya meraba-raba. Ia sedikit mengerutkan keningnya saat menyadari bahwa ia merasakan sebuah rambut— kepala tersandar di dadanya.

Setelah lama merasakan sipenghimpit tubuh, ia akhirnya menyadari sesuatu. Setelah sadar sepenuhnya, ia segera membuka mata, dan. . .

"KYAAA..."

Terkejut dengan apa yang ia temukan.

.

.

.

.  
oOo

.

.

.

.

Kedua namja itu masi sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing. Yesung yang duduk di atas ranjang yang masi berantakan dan Kyuhyun yang sedari tadi berjalan bolak-balik dengan diselingi dengan umpatan.

"Apa yang kulakukan? Oh Cho Kyuhyun! Kau benar-benar sudah gila. Arghhhh. . ." kalimat yang entah sudah keberapa kalinya terlontar dari bibir namja termuda Super Junior itu kembali terdengar.

Kejadian yang sama terus terulang. Hingga akhirnya, Yesung mengeluarkan suaranya yang sejak tadi diam, tidak mengatakan apapun. "Sudahlah Kyuhyun. Lupakan saja, jangan terlalu dipikirkan. Lebih baik kita segera bersiap-siap dan keluar dari kamar ini"

Kyuhyun menghentikan kegiatan nomadennya. Ia menatap Yesung lurus, seakan-akan Yesung adalah orang yang paling bersalah atas kejadian ini.

"Apa? Lupakan? Kau gila hah? Bagaimana hal semenjijikan itu kau suruh aku yang untuk melupakannya? Aku harus berendam selama mungkin" Perkataan Kyuhyun barusan mengenai hati Yesung telak. Bagaimana bisa adiknya itu bisa Kyuhyun mengatakan— secara tidak langsung bahwa ia menjijikan? Namun Yesung tidak membalas, ia hanya diam, ia mencoba untuk berfikir positif, mungkin saja saat ini Kyuhyun sedang emosi sehingga ia mengeluarkan kata-kata seperti itu.

"Kenapa kau tidak menghentikanku? Seharusnya kau melarangku, menamparku atau yang lainnya. Tapi kau malah terlihat menikmatinya dan bertingkah biasa-biasa saja. Oo... Apa mungkin sebenarnya kau itu sudah beralih haluan dan kini mencoba untuk memperdayaiku?"

Cukup. Tuduhan Kyuhyun padanya sudah terlalu keterlauan. Ia tidak tahan lagi.

"Seharusnya aku yang berkata seperti itu CHO KYUHYUN! Aku yang merasakan sakit pasca perbuatanmu padaku. Melawan? Kau pikir mana mungkin aku bisa melawan jika kau sendiri seperti orang kesetanan. Menarikku, menyentuhku dan menciumku. Kenapa hanya aku yang kau salahkan?! Kau egois. Pengecut. Disini kau yang meniduriku, bukan aku!"

Setelah mengatakan semua itu, Yesung berdiri dari duduknya. Mencoba untuk menormalkan emosinya yang meluap. Dengan sedikit kesusahan ia melangkah menuju kamar mandi.

Sebelum ia menghilang di balik pintu, ia sempat mengatakan sesuatu yang dapat di dengar dengan jelas oleh Kyuhyun.

"Jika kau menganggapku menjijikan, jangan dekati aku lagi. Aku akan jaga jarak denganmu. Dan juga—"

"—Aku tidak ingin member yang lain mengetahui ini" setelah itu Yesung benar-benar hilang di balik pintu yang terkunci.

.

.

.

.  
oOo

.

.

.

.

"Yesung hyung, gwenchana?" suara seseorang terdengar dari arah belakang. Yesung menoleh, dan ia menemukan Donghae di sana.

"Apa aku terlihat tidak baik sekarang?"

"Mmm.. Apa kau terjatuh hingga membuat kakimu sakit? Aku lihat ada yang aneh dengan cara jalanmu" Yesung mencoba mengelak dan memberi sebuah senyuman pada Donghae.

"Aku tidak apa-apa. Hanya saja kakiku agak kram dan kepalaku masi agak pusing gara-gara terlalu banyak minum"

Donghae mengangguk percaya "Oh. Ya sudah, ayo kebawah. Yang lain sudah ada di bawah, kita harus kembali ke dorm" setelah itu Yesung dan Donghae meninggalkan lorong hotel yang terlihat tidak terlalu ramai.

.

.

.

.  
oOo

.

.

.

.  
Seperti biasa, perjalanan mereka di selingi dengan candaan dari para member. Shindong, Sungmin, Ryeowook, Siwon dan maneger mereka satu mobil di mobil Siwon.

Sedangkan Eunhyuk, Donghae, Kangin, Yesung dan Kyuhyun satu mobil di mobil Kangin.

Yesung sedikit merutuki dirinya kenapa bisa satu mobil dengan Kyuhyum. Jujur saja, ia masi merasa sedikit tersinggung dengan perkataan Kyuhyun tadi pagi.

Yesung sadar saat sesekali Kyuhyun meliriknya melalui kaca yang ada di depan. Tapi Yesung mengabaikannya, bahkan sedari tadi ia tidak menyapa Kyuhyun. Jangankan menyapa, melihatnyapun Yesung tidak.

"Kyu.. Bagaimana tidurmu tadi malam? Apa nyenyak?" tanya Kangin yang tiba-tiba membelokkan pembicaraan awal mereka.

"Aku? Ya. Sangat nyenyak" ujar Kyuhyun dengan menekankan pada kata terakhir.

"Benarkah? Kami sempat mengkhawatirkan kalian berdua. Aku takut terjadi sesuatu yang tidak-tidak" ucap Kangin lagi.

"Maksudmu apa hyung?" Donghae bertanya.

"Menurutku, membiarkan dua orang mabuk dalam satu kamar bukanlah hal yang bagus. Sempat terlintas olehku jika Kyuhyun dan Yesung akan saling membunuh— "

"Atau saling berbagi kehangatan dalam selimut dengan diselingi desahan" ujar Eunhyuk menimpali. Sontak semua yang ada di mobil itu tertawa sekeras mungkin. Bahkan Kangin yang sedang menyetirpun berusaha untuk mengendalikan mobil yang tengah ia kendari supaya tidak keluar jalur karena terlalu fokus tertawa.

Tapi tidak semua yang tertawa. Itu tidak berlaku bagi Yesung dan Kyuhyun yang hanya diam tanpa bersuara.

"Kalian fikir itu lucu? Jika dengan wanita aku bisa terima, tapi maaf. Dengan namja itu terasa menjijikan" ucap Kyuhyun sarkas. Ia terlihat marah.

"Kenapa kau malah marah Kyu-ah? Kami hanya bercanda. Lagi pula Yesung hyung saja tidak marah.

Kangin melirik Yesung melalui kaca di depannya. "Itu tidak lucu. Jangan mengatakan hal yang tidak-tidak" jawab Yesung dingin.

"Iss... Kalian berdua kenapa sih? Oh.. Atau mungkin kalian memang sudah 'tidur' bersama?"

"Ah... Aku rasa juga begitu, lihatlah! Yesung hyung seperti menyembunyikan sesuatu di balik syal-nya"

"KISS MARK!" Teriak Kangin menyambung ucapan Eunhyun dan Donghae yang kembali tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Diamlah kalian semua! Aku masi normal dan aku masi berniat untuk menyatakan perasaanku pada Seohyun" Kyuhyun sedikit berteriak. Ia benar-benar tidak suka dengan lelucon yang di buat hyungdeul-nya itu— minus Yesung.

"Oo. . . Itu hanya dibibirmu saja. Jika kau benar-benar tulus mencintainya pasti kau sudah menyatakan cintamu padanya sejak dulu. Tapi buktinya.. Ini sudah terlalu lama Cho Kyuhyun"

"Aku hanya tidak punya waktu!"

"Benarkah? Aku tidak percaya. Bukankah seharusnya kau bisa meluangkan waktumu walau sebentar demi menemui pujaan hatimu? Kurasa kau tidak mencintainya"

"OK! Baik. Aku akan segera mengatakan padanya bahwa aku mencintainya" ujar Kyuhyun dengan intonasi yang tidak biasa.

Kangin, Donghae dan Eunhyuk kembali tertawa. Puas rasanya melihat magnae mereka berapi seperti itu. "Hahaha.. Kami menunggu Kyuhyun-ssi"

Pembicaraan mereka kembali berlanjut. Hingga mereka tiba di dorm dan Yesung yang memilih untuk kembali ke apartement milik keluarganya. Beruntung hari ini ia tidak punya jadwal, sehingga ia bisa mengistrirahatkan tubuhnya yang terasa lelah.

.

.

.

.  
oOo

.

.

.

.

Sudah sebulan berlalu namun ada tidak perubahan yang berarti dengan hubungan Kyuhyun dan Yesung.

Saat berada diluar, baik show ataupun menjadi bintang tamu talk show, mereka terlihat biasa-biasa saja. Walau mereka masi enggan untuk duduk bersebelahan.

Namun jika tepaksa mereka akan mengikuti saja. Jika mereka harus saling berkomunikasi, maka mereka akan melakukannya. Tapi tetap, jika itu tidak perlu, mereka akan memilih untuk menghindar.

Lama-kelamaan perubahan sikap Kyuhyun dan Yesung terasa oleh member lainnya. Namun mereka merasa tidak berhak untuk mencampuri urusan mereka.

Jika belum sampai pada saling pukul itu tidak masalah. Awalnya itu yang mereka pikirkan. Namun, lambat laun mereka menyadari bahwa hubungan ke dua namja Lead Vocal itu tidak akan membaik jika mereka tidak turun tangan.

Akhirnya mereka membuat suatu rencana. Berusaha memperbaiki hubungan Kyuhyun dan Yesung. Jujur saja mereka tidak nyaman jika salah seorang diantara mereka bertengkar dengan anggota lain.

Dan mereka berharap, rencana ini berhasil.

.

.

.

.  
oOo

.

.

.

.

Yesung memasuki dorm dengan tangan yang sibuk dengan smartphone miliknya.

Ia sedikit heran, tumben sekali Kangin menghubunginya dan memintanya untuk ke dorm. Langsung saja bertemu member lain, sudah lama mereka tidak berkumpul bersama.

Baru saja Yesung menutup pintu dorm, sebuah suara sudah menginstrupsinya.

"Yak! Ryeowook-ah! Kenapa kau lama sekali, apa kau tidak tau bahwa aku sudah la.. par.." suara Kyuhyun mengecil saat mengetahui bahwa yang datang bukanlah Ryeowook yang mengatakan akan mencari makanan di luar.

Ekspresi Kyuhyun seketika berubah, wajahnya menjadi datar dan terkesan tidak bersahabat. "Kau.. Mengapa kau di sini?" Kyuhyun bertanya dengan nada yang begitu dingin.

"Bukan urusanmu" jawab Yesung balik. Tidak jauh berbeda dengan Kyuhyun, nada yang Yesung berikan juga terkesan sangat tidak menyenangkan.

"Ckk. Aku baru menyadari bahwa kau begitu menyebalkan" Yesung memutar kedua bola matanya bosan. Ia tidak membalas, ia lebih memilih untuk melangkahkan kakinya ke ruang santai.

Selang beberapa menit, Kyuhyun menyusulnya dan berdiri di belakang Yesung yang tengah menyamankan dirinya di sofa.

"Apa kau tidak berniat minta maaf padaku?" Kyuhyun memulai.

"Untuk apa? Aku tidak melakukan kesalahan padamu"

"Ckk. Dasar. Kau pasti tidak terganggu dengan apa yang telah kita lakukan sebulan yang lalu. Kau menikmatinya, dan aku mengingat itu"

"Aku selalu bertanya-bertanya, aku rasa kau benar-benar tidak normal. Setelah ku pikir-pikir lagi, kesukaanmu yang senang memeluk member lain itu adalah bukti ke tidak normalanmu. Ckk.. Kau mengerikan"

"Aku tidak tau apa yang akan terjadi pada keluargamu jika mengetahui tulang punggung mereka ternyata menyimpang. Katakan padaku, sejak kapan kau menyukaiku? Hingga kau begitu pasrah saat aku menggumulimu. Kau bahkan menyebut namaku dengan nada yang.. Err.. Maaf saja, aku merasa mual mengingatnya"

Kyuhyun menampilkan ekspresi yang begitu buruk. Dia menyeringai senang saat melihat Yesung hanya diam tidak membalas ucapannya.

"Apa kau sudah selesai? Kau sudah selesai mengataiku?"

"Ya" Yesung berbalik, menatap Kyuhyun yang balik menatap dalam pada onyx-nya.

"Apa kau tau, aku benar-benar sudah tidak waras—"

"—Aku selalu mengingat malam itu. Saat kau menyentuhku, menciumku, memasuki. Hal itu terus berputar di ingatanku"

"Saat aku berusaha untuk melupakannya, semakin aku merasa begitu merindukan sentuhanmu. Entah sejak kapan perhatianku hanya tertuju padamu hingga akhirnya aku menyadari bahwa aku menyukaimu" Kyuhyun terlihat terkejut. Apa ini? Yesung menyatakan cinta padanya?

"Ka-kau gila Ye—"

"YA! Kau benar! Aku sudah gila, aku sudah tidak normal. A-aku sakit" suaranya terdengar begitu menyakitkan. Kepalanya terlihat menunduk. Seolah sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu.

"Aku mohon.. Berhentilah Kyuhyun.. Aku sudah terlaluh lelah. Tidak apa jika kau tidak menyukaiku bahkan jijik padaku. Tapi aku mohon.. Jangan katakan itu lagi. Aku terlalu lelah dengan perasaanku sendiri" Yesung mengangkat kepalanya.

"A-aku mohon.. Hiks" setelah itu Yesung bergegas pergi. Meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang mematung di tempat.

.

.

.

.  
oOo

.

.

.

.

Sebulan yang lalu Kyuhyun selalu berharap ia tidak akan bertemu Yesung. Jijik. Ya, Kyuhyun jijik pada Yesung.

Tapi kini, entah kenapa matanya selalu mencari-cari keberadaan Yesung. Tanpa ia sadari, jika Yesung tidak ada, ia pasti akan mencoba untuk mencari keberadaan Yesung dengan caranya sendiri.

Kyuhyun selalu teringat perkataan Yesung pada waktu itu, ekspresi namja yang lebih tua itu terlihat saat lelah. Apalagi saat Yesung menangis, Yesung jarang menangis, dan ia berhasil membuat Yesung menangis.

Yesung sendiri kini terang-terangan menghindari Kyuhyun. Jika ia terjebak dalam situasi di mana ia harus berdua dengan Kyuhyun, Yesung segera menghindar dan mencari alasan untuk meninggalkan Kyuhyun.

Bukankah itu yang Kyuhyun harapkan selama ini? Tapi mengapa kini ia merasa ada yang kurang? Ada yang berbeda dan ada yang membuat dadanya sesak.

Tapi Kyuhyun memilih untuk mengbaikan itu semua. Kini ia tengah fokus pada satu hal, mengatakan cinta pada gadis pujaannya, dan ia akan melakukan itu sekarang.

.

.

.

.  
oOo

.

.

.

.

"Mianhae oppa. Bukannya aku tidak menyukaimu, hanya saja.. Aku merasa kau tidak menyukaiku—"

"Aku merasa oppa hanya terobsesi dan kagum padaku. Saat orang-orang mengatakan bahwa Kyuhyun dan Seohyun itu terlihat serasi. Dan oppa berfikir tentang sebuah hubungan diantara kita. Oppa berfikir kita benar-benar serasi dan membuat sebuah keyakinan bahwa oppa menyukaiku—"

"—Oppa sedang menyukai seseorang, tapi bukan aku. Oppa juga tidak menyadarinya. Aku rasa lebih baik oppa mengejarnya dari pada oppa membuang waktu bersamaku di sini"

"Tenang saja, kita akan tetap berteman. Oppa teman yang baik. Jangan tanya bagaimana aku bisa menyimpulkan bahwa oppa tidak menyukaiku melainkan orang lain. Perasaan seorang wanita itu lebih peka. Oppa harus tau itu"

Kyuhyun kembali mengingat ucapan Seohyun padanya beberapa menit yang lalu. Yeoja itu telah pergi, meninggalkannya sendirian di restoran mewah itu.

Kyuhyun masi belum mengerti maksud Seohyun sebelumanya. Yang ia tau ia mencintai yeoja itu. Lalu apa maksud yeoja itu ia mencintai orang lain?

Kyuhyun menutup matanya, dan tiba-tiba sebuah bayangan muncul di kepalanya. Cukup lama, hingga ia kembali membuka matanya, menampilkan sebuah senyumam yang begitu indah.

Kyuhyun menyentuh layar iphone-nya, kemudian menempelkannya di telinga. "Hyung.. Apa kau tau dimana dia sekarang?"

.

.

.

.  
oOo

.

.

.

.

"Hah.. Apa kalian tau? Aku merindukannya" Yesung mempoutkan bibirnya sambil tangannya yang mengusap kedua tubuh hewan peliharaannya yang terasa lembut.

Malam ini terasa membosankan bagi Yesung. Ia sendirian di rumah. Salahkan Jong Jin dan kedua orang tuanya yang meninggalkannya sendirian. Sedangkan mereka pergi ke Cheonan menemui saudara mereka yang mengadakan pesta. Mereka keterlaluan.

Sedang asiknya Yesung bersama kedua hewan peliharaannya, suara bell yang berbunyi terdengar. Dengan malas Yesung menuju pintu, tanpa melihat siapa tamunya, Yesung membukakan pintu itu.

Belum sempat ia melihat siapa tamunya, sebuah pelukan langsung menerjangnya. "Eh.. Tunggu.. Nuguya?" tanya cemas.

"Yesung-ah.. Saranghae.. Saranghae.. Saranghae.." tanpa ditanyapun Yesung sudah mengetahui milik siapa bass indah itu. Cho Kyuhyun.

15 menit berlalu, dan dua orang itu tetap saja diam. Tidak bersuara sedikitnya. Hingga—

"Saranghae" satu kata yang membuat Yesung menoleh. Keningnya berkerut, bingung.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Maafkan aku, aku memang keterlaluan padamu selama ini. Aku mohon.. Maafkan aku, aku baru menyadari semuanya, bahwa aku mencintaimu—"

"—Sama sepertimu, aku selalu teringat akan malam itu. Hanya saja aku selalu menyangkalnya. Aku masi belum bisa menerima jika aku menyimpang"  
Kyuhyun mengusap pipi Yesung lembut. Mencoba untuk menyakini hatinya, dan ternyata ia memang mencintai namja itu.

"Aku sudah memaafkanmu. Bahkan sejak dulu"

"Tapi, kenapa kau menghindariku?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Aku tidak mau mengganggumu. Aku tau kau tidak menyukaiku. Aku tidak ingin kau semakin membenciku" Kyuhyun terenyuh, kembali ia membawa tubuh yang lebih pendek darinya itu kedalam dekapannya.

"Jadi, kau mau menjadi namja-ku?"

". . ."

"Hyung?" Kyuhyun melepaskan pelukannya saat namja yang berada di dekapannya itu tidak besuara.

"Aku menginginkannya Kyu.. Ta-tapi apa kata semua orang jika mereka ta—" Kyuhyun meletakkan telunjuknya di bibir Yesung.

"Tidak ada yang tau. Selama kita berhati-hati, tidak akan ada yang tau. Dan selama orang-orang tidak tau, kita manfaatkan itu dengan sebaik mungkin. Kau setuju?" Yesung menunduk, menyembunyikan ke kalutannya.

Kyuhyun yang melihat itu mengangkat dagu Yesung untuk kembali menatap kepadanya.

"Tidak usah takut. Aku ada di sampingmu. Aku akan melindungimu. Aku siap menghadapi konsekuensinya. Hyungdeul, manager, orang tuaku, bahkan Soo Man sendiripun akan aku lawan untuk melindungimu" jeda.

"Ini cinta kita, bukan mereka. Jadi... Apa kau mau jadi namjachinguku?"

"A-ku tidak tau"

"Percaya padaku" setelah mengatakan itu Kyuhyun mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Yesung. Merasakan kembali sensasi yang tidak pernah ia lupakan.

Iya mencintainya, mencintai namja yang sudah ia anggap hyung kandung itu. Tidak peduli jika mereka menentang atau apapun. Sebelum mereka tau dan berusaha untuk memisahkan mereka, Kyuhyun berjanji, ia akan membahagiakan Yesungnya. Dan membuat kebahagian bersama. Tapi, Kyuhyun yakin. Hari itu akan tiba. Hari dimana semua orang tau akan perasaan mereka.

.

.

.

.

FIN

.

.

.

.

.

A/N: Annyeong.. ^^ #kabur

Mian kalo jelek… hahaha makasi buat yang udah review di ff sebelumnya.. ^^

No Comment XD

.

.

.

.

.

Riview, Please?

.

.

.

.

Gamsahamnida ^^


End file.
